The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Mango Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Mango Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 10-1, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 10-2, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Bressingham Comet’ (an unpatented plant), the seed parent, the new cultivar is more free flowering with yellow orange flowers rather than yellow to red orange flowers.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Papaya Popsicle’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/066,135), the new cultivar is taller with yellow orange rather than red orange flowers.